I Want To Be Your Canary
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: AU Based on the FFIX play, Hermione is a rouge who falls in love with Prince Harry. Their love is forbidden and Harry's father tries to tear them apart using someone Harry fears greatly. HHR


Hey, there! This story is based on the FFIX play, I Want To Be Your Canary. Some friends of mine on Youtube are doing a project for the full play, I'm hoping to audition for a part of the next chapter. Don't hurt me for this, but expect James bashing, Ginny bashing, and Draco bashing.

Main Characters that appear in this chapter: Harry = Cornelia, Hermione = Marcus, James = King Leo, Virginia = Carlos, Arisa (OC) = Aika, Luna = Vyse, Suki (OC) = Lamantha, Draco = Evyon

Summary: Based on the play on Lord Avon, Hermione Granger, leader of the Blue Rouges, falls in love with the prince of Godric Hollow, Harry Potter, son of her hated enemy and murderer of her parents, King James. Their love is strictly forbidden by Harry's father, who tears them apart using the princess of the Burrow, Virginia Weasley, a persona who Harry fears and does not love. Will their love pull together or will Harry be forced to marry the person who he fears?

Pairings: Harry x Hermione, OC x OC, Luna x Ron

Characters belong to their respective creators, Arisa, Suki, the plot and storyline belong to me.

* * *

I Want To Be Your Canary

Chapter 1 The Medoly Foretold

Do you believe in love at first sight? Love is such an overratted word, a word that can't simply be explained but something can be _easily _expressed. To _love _something you just meet sounds far-fetched, but it happened to a prince named Harry Potter and a rouge named Hermione Granger. Though their love was strictly forbidden, it did not end there.... Harry's father _tore _them apart using another woman. Thus the tale begins, a tale filled with betrayal, sadness, suspence, and love. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...

I Want To Be Your Canary.

The story unfolds in the kingdom of the Burrow, its ruler, King Auther, was holding a meeting with the king of Godric's Hollow, King James. King James and King Auther have been close friends since childhood and they both lost their wives.... However, they both had a child to raise, King James has a son, and King Auther has a daughter, the youngest of all his sons. Though everything may seen alike, their children represents the _differences_ between _it_ all.

King James and his son, Harry, were walking down the hall to the conference room with guards following right behind them. King James was a tall man, underneath his golden crown was a brush of messy raven black hair, he had dark amber brown eyes and wore majestic royal robes. His son, Harry, greatly resembled him, expect for the color of his eyes. They were a deep emerald green, something he inherited from his mother.

They reached the conference hall's large doors and stopped, Harry turned to his father and asked, "Father! Why can't I discuss the matters in which you are meeting?" His father replied, "Because, Harry, you are still nothing more than a child."

"But Father!"

"No more, I will take my leave. Get some rest, it was a long travel to get here."

Harry's face was rather dissapointed, as the guards opened the door for King James to enter. The guards led him to his room that he sleeps in when he visits. He shut and locked the door, the guards waited outside the room, guarding. Harry got out of his royal clothes and got dressed into the commoner clothes his maid made for him. After he got changed, Harry sat on his bed and sighed. "Everytime I come here, it's the same routine...." Harry looked at the opened window, he got up and looked outside. He looked down and saw the strong thick vines that reached to the bottom of the wall.

He turned around, ran to the door, and put his ear to it. He listened for a moment, silence, then turned to climbed over the window and climbed down the vines, then he ran into the forest that stretched throughout the kingdom. Meanwhile, a young woman named Hermione Granger entered the forest from a different side. She was a beautiful woman, she had long wavy dark brown hair that over her shoulders and deep chocolate cinnamon brown eyes. The sunlight was slightly blocked by the dark green leaves. Birds began to chirp and sing, Hermione smiled as she walked off the path.

Taking a deep breath, she said to herself, "Good to be back home! I haven't been to this spot in so long." After a couple mintues of walking, she heard singing and stopped. She then looked around, she wondered, "Where is that coming from?" She closed her eyes to listen again, Hermione opened her eyes and ran forward. She ran through the paths shrouded in leaves as the medoly got louder and louder. Hermione than tripped over a root sticking out of the ground and tumbled down the hill.

"Ah! Ugh... Ah!"

When she reached the bottom, she looked up and saw the most handsome boy she ever saw. He had shoulder length raven black hair tied back in a ponytail and deep beautiful emerald green eyes, he turned to her, "Who's there?"

"Sorry." Hermione said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I fell down." The boy turned away from her, Hermione stood up and wiped the leaves out of her hair. The clear river sparkled as the sun shined down upon it. There was a waterfall where they were, falling over the cliffs that surrounded them along large trees. Hermione walked forward as she wiped the dirt from her pants when the boy noticed the blade at her side. He was startled and fully turned to her as she walked toward him.

"You know...." Hermione started, "I was the only one who knew of this spot.... I'm surprised you..." But the boy interrupted her, bowing, "I didn't know! My apologizes!" The boy ran forward and was going to leave, Hermione looked at him confused. "Wait!"

Hermione grabbed the boy's wrist, the boy didn't turn around. She asked him, "Why are you leaving so soon?" But the boy began to try to break free, Hermione wouldn't let go. The boy shouted, "Let me go!"

As the boy struggled to break free, Hermione looked confused and worried. She slowly let him go and the boy still swung his arm, he hit Hermione and she fell back. "Wo... Whoa!!!" The boy turned as Hermione fell into the water. She made a splash that got her face and hair wet. The boy put his hand over his mouth. "Oh my!"

The boy ran to Hermione and bent down, he got a handkerchef out and wiped her face. Hermione put her hand over his hand and he stopped, he looked very surprised. Hermione rubbed her own face and then removed the cloth from her face to look at him. He looked at her with a worried expression, Hermione began to smile at him and the boy blushed and looked away nervously. "You are _really _handsome!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Um... Thank you!" The boy said and helped Hermione up. As she got up, her clothes dripped wet with water, the boy said, "My apologizes! I didn't mean to...." But Hermione's laughter interrupted him, "'My apologizes!' Who talks like that?" The boy felt slightly embarrassed as Hermione laughed. She stopped and looked at him, "But, ha, it was cute!" The boy looked at her and smiled, Hermione continued, "Next time, just say 'I'm sorry'."

"I'm... sor...ry?" The boy repeated, confused. Hermione smiled. "That's right!" They gazed at each other and slowly began to laugh together, Hermione stopped and said, "Oh yeah! Um... were _you _the one who was singing that song before?"

"Yes, may I ask why you're wondering?" the boy asked.

"Well!" Hermione turned around and put her arms behind her head as she said, "I wanted to know who sang it so badly!" She smiled after she said it, the boy grew angry and said, "Well, excuse me! If you're going to be rude, then..." But Hermione laughed, the boy looked confused and stopped. Hermione turned around, "I'm just joking around with you."

"Uh...."

"I thought it was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard." After Hermione said that, she smiled, the boy began to blush as Hermione sat on a very large rock. "You're different. I've never met someone like you before. Usually, boys would notice when someone is joking with them. Are you from around here? Um....????" It just occured to Hermione that she didn't know the boy's name.

"My name is Harry." The boy introduced. Hermione smiled. "And my name is Hermione!"

"I'm delighted to meet you, Hermione." Harry smiled at her, Hermione nodded and asked again, "Mmhmm... Where are you from again, Harry?"

"From the kingdom of Godric's Hollow."

"Really...? What are you doing here then?"

"My father came here to... um...." Harry thought for a moment. "He came here to visit a sick family member."

"Oh... That's cool. How long ya staying for"

"Maybe around two weeks!"

"Awesome!" Suddenly the faint sounds of a bell ringing were heard. Hermione and Harry said at the same time, "I have to get going!" They looked at each other, Hermione asked, "Well then, Harry, meet here tomorrow morning?"

"Um, yes okay!"

"Great! See you til then!" Hermione ran off with a smile on her face, Harry waved at her. "Goodbye!"

Some time later, Hermione entered through the door to her hideout, several men were sitting around the tables laughing. Hermione went upstairs and out into the balcony to find Arisa and Luna there sitting on the ledges. Arisa was tall, she had long silver hair that over her shoulders and neon green eyes, Luna, however, had long straight blond hair and bright sea blue eyes. They both looked at her.

"Hey, Hermione!" Luna said, Hermione waved at them. "Hey Luna!"

"So where were you all day?!?" Arisa asked her, Hermione walked to the ledge, looked out and smiled. She replied, "Places!"

"Why do you have a huge smile on your face?!" Arisa smiled and laughed. Hermione sighed, "I met someone interesting while I was out." Arisa and Luna looked at Hermione, extremely interested. Luna asked, "Was it a boy? Huh!!?!?"

"Yes, it was."

"Yeah, because Hermione would smile over a girl, Luna!"

"Shut up, Arisa!"

Arisa laughed and asked Hermione, "So... uh... What's his name??" Arisa nudged Hermione in the arm over and over again til Hermione gave in, Hermione laughed and said, "Alright, alright, ha! Calm down."

"Well!" Luna said, really anxious. Hermione looked out into the sky that was setting and a bird flew ahead. A dove to be exact, Hermione smiled and said, "Harry..."

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Harry was laying in his bed and it was now night time. It was dark in his room and he had the covers over him as he looked toward the ceiling. He thought to himself about the day, _'Why can't I get her out of my head?'_ Harry began to reminise about the day. _'When I first saw her, I thought she was a dangerous woman. Until.....' _Harry remembered her smiling face and turned over to his side, _'Until I talked with her. She seemed so kind and gentle. But if she found out I was a prince, how would she treat me than?'_ Harry sighed and closed his eyes. _'Should I even go to meet her tomorrow?'_

The night sky was filled with stars and had two separate moons that were destined to collide. The next morning, Hermione was putting on her shoes as another of her members walked over. This one was a boy with pulled back platiumn blond hair and light gray eyes, his name was Draco Malfoy. He asked her, "Where are you going this early?"

"To meet someone," she replied.

"Who are you meeting at this time?"

Hermione got up and looked over at Draco with a big grin on her face, "Like I said, someone! Bye!" She walked out the door, some time later, Harry had begun to walk through the bushes. Up ahead, he saw Hermione skidding rocks across the river and walked closer to her. He shyly said, "Hello!" Hermione turned around as she stood up and smiled. "Hi! I didn't think you would come!"

"I woke up late today." Harry said. "I hope I didn't make you wait long."

"No, it's fine!" Hermione sat on the large rock nearby as Harry stared at her. She held out her hand, "Come here!" Harry hesitated for a moment, but then put his hand in hers. Hermione helped him onto the rock and he sat next to her. They were quiet for a moment and Hermione looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine....." Harry said. "Still a little.... tired....."

"Is everything ok at home, with your parents?"

"Yeah, we're just fine!" Harry looked over at Hermione, "What about you and your parents?" Hermione looked away, "They were.... um..... They were killed four years ago when I was fifteen years old."

"Oh my dearest apologizes! I didn't mean to....."

"It's fine." Hermione looked forward and sighed. "I wasn't the only one who lost my parents." She sighed and Harry asked, "What do you mean?"

"You see, my parents were the leaders of a group called the Blue Rouges. We steal from the rich and give to the poor. The Blue Rouges were made up of many families that were close to us. Four years ago, we were stationed in Godric's Hallow, ready to raid the castle at night. We hid within the kingdom, the king found out and sent his men to slaughter us." Harry looked down depressed after she said that, Hermione continued, "The adults fought most of them off and hid us in the basement. After I came out, our parents were all dead. A few men and woman survived. I ran to my father and he gave this necklace."

Hermione gripped the silver crown necklace that dangled around her neck, "And from then no..... I became leader." Hermione put her hands down and Harry whispered quietly with a sigh, "Father......"

"Did you say something?" Hermione asked.

"No! I didn't..... say anything....."

"Oh! Okay." Hermione gasped as she realized something. "Sorry, I didn't mean to talk so much!"

"What? Oh, no, it's alright!"

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good!"

"Is your group a bad group?" Harry asked. "Like are there any murderers?"

"Wha.... What?! No! We don't fight unless we have to protect ourselves or someone. We try to avoid violence. The Blue Rouges have always been like that. Besides...." Hermione looked at the sky, "I couldn't take a life, no matter the situation." Harry thought in his head, _'She's not a bad person after all.'_ He told her, "Well, on my side, I lost my mother when I was ten years old."

"Really how?!"

"She caught a disease." Hours passed and the two of them talked. Before they knew it, they spent several long days _with each other_, what they didn't notice was someone was watching closely. Draco spied on them, hidden in the tree. His leader was having fun with some boy she didn't know, he whispered, "Who is he?" It was now the afternoon and the sun was setting as Hermione and Harry were saying their goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Harry replied. As he said that, Hermione hugged and held him. Harry was shocked but didn't hug him back. Hermione let go and smiled at him, "Be safe!" Hermione turned and ran off, Harry stood here still, shocked and confused. He was also blushing, then walked into the forest, he couldn't help but smile. As he walked toward the castle, Draco followed far behind him. Harry reached the castle and climbed up the vines, after he went inside and shut the windows. Draco ran out of the forest, surprised by his discovery. "He's a prince?!? Wait.... All of the Burrow's princes are out on vacation...."

Draco looked to his right and saw a guard, before he could run, a guard grabbed him from behind. "What the!?! Let me go!!!!!"

"This is where Prince Harry Potter sleeps," the guard who caught him said. His companion said, "We should report this to King James instead." The other guard grabbed Draco and dragged him inside the castle to King James, who was in the castle's green houses alone, looking at lilies. After the death of his wife, he did this habit to remember her. The guards rushed in with their prisoner, "Your majesty, we caught him by your son's window."

Draco looked at the guard, "Oh, come on! Seriously, you saw me but you couldn't catch your own prince crawling out of the window several times?!?!?! You're much more of a fool than I thought."

"Silence!!!!" The guard said, then he bashed Draco in the head, King James seemed amused. He asked, "What did you just say?"

"Your little guards couldn't catch him leaving the castle to my leader." Draco said, King James thought for a moment, "Hmmm.... Guards, leave him with me."

"Yes, your majesty." The gaurds said at the same time. They quickly ran off as Draco rubbed his head, the king asked, "You're one of those Blue Rouges, aren't you?"

"You're going to kill me now, right?"

"From what it seems, you're not very good at what you do, are you?"

Draco thought to himself when he said, _'Maybe if I talk my way through, he will let me go'_ He told him, "Yeah, well..... I never wanted to be in it! No one there recongizes me at all.... And now...." Draco squeezed his now turned fists. "I lost my parents because of them."

"I see...."

Draco just kept going, he actually got angry as he continued. "And now our leader just fools around, she's gotten over the fact that it's was her parents' fault for my parents' death!"

"Hmmm.... You're a lost darkened soul, aren't you? Little boy..." James went behind me and whispered, "I'll take you under my wing. A life full of opporturinities and recongnition."

"What..... What do you mean?"

"Work for me secretly and leave behind the people that brought you so much pain." Draco's eyes widened at the offer. Some time later, Hermione was on the deck of her airship that docked in the harbor, she was looking out at the city as a girl walked over to her. She slightly resembled Arisa, only her hair was bright red and her eyes had a deep amber color. Her name was Suki, Arisa's young 'sister'. "We just got back a week ago and you're already back on the airship." She said.

Hermione turned and Suki stood next to her, she told her, "I can't stay away for some reason."

"Just like your father." They both turned and looked at the city, Hermione asked, "Hey, Suki, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead!"

"Do you think its weird or wrong to fall in love with someone you don't really know?"

"Ahh!!!! Haha!!!" Suki put Hermione in a headlock, "Finally growing up , I see! Haha!!!"

"Ah... Let go of me! I'm nineteen years old, now quit it!" Suki let go of her and Hermione rubbed her neck, Suki said, "No matter how old you are, you'll be like a little sister to me." Suki and Hermione smiled at each other, Suki continued, "As for your question! Love is a weird and funny thing. Once you fall, you can't fall out very easily, no matter how hard you try or the type of person it is."

"Well, the boy is handsome, funny, gentle, caring, kind.... and different!"

"Then, what's not love, Hermione?!?!?!"

"I don't know how he feels about me though."

"There's the irony in it all! You're just going to have to find out. Either from his actions that take place, or maybe you should show him how you feel first."

"I don't think I'll be able to." Suki hit Hermione on the back, turned around, and walked away. Hermione turned to her. Suk said, "When the right time comes, you'll do it without even noticing." Suki opened the door to go downstairs to the bridge, "Come on! Lets go home to the others." Hermione nodded and ran to Suki. Back at the castle of the Burrow, Harry was in the dining hall with his father. There was an awkward silence, James said, "Tomorrow, I have to back to our kingdom to get a few documents."

"I see....." was his son's reply.

"Would you rather stay?"

"Yes, I would like to stay....." After this, James lifted his left eyebrow, there was another moment silence, Harry asked, "How are things back home with Lady Yuna watching over?"

"Your mother's sister is rather uptight. I think it's running smoothly." (**A/N:** Yuna is really Lily's half-sister in this story) There was another silence, all you could hear was Harry cutting a piece of meat, his father said, "You know.... Princess Virginia is returning home tomorrow night with her brothers." Harry put his fork and knife down as his face grew worried and rather sad, his father continued, "I want you to meet you before we leave." There was silenece, until.... "I do not want to see her....." Harry said, James looked at his son, confused, he said, "You know, Harry, I don't understand why you dislike her so much."

"I just....." Harry started.

"What?"

"I am finished! Excuse me, father, I am going to go back to my room." Harry got up and ran out of the dining hall, he kept running til he reached his room door. He ran inside his dark room and laid on his bed, he said to himself, _"I'm scared of her.'_ A picture of her face flashed in his mind, he closed his eyes, _"She's just isn't not normal."_ What Harry didn't know was at that moment, Princess Virginia was returning home with her brothers.

The next morning, Hermione walked to the spot and found Harry sitting on the rock with his head down to his knees. Hermione stared at him with confusion and then ran to him, she asked, "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry lifted his head and a tear fell down his face, Hermione's eyes widened. "What's wrong?!? What's happened?!?!?!" Harry began to wipe his eyes. "It... it's nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not!!" Hermione sighed and looked at him with a sad expression on her face. "You're crying." As Harry wiped his eyes, Hermione gently grabbed his hands and put them down. Harry looked at her kind face as a tear fell down his face. They gazed at each other, then Hermione pushed Harry into her and she held him. Harry was surprised as Hermione ran her hands up and down on his back, he said, "It's alright to cry. You should never keep that in. So go ahead, let it all out."

Harry tightly hugged her back and cried, Hermione closed her eyes and held him tightly. So Harry explained his problem to her, Hermione looked at him, "So your father is making you meet and live someone you fear?"

"Well, whenever I come here, I have to live with her. I hate to say it but, I'm terrified of her and what she is capable of doing."

"Well, whoever that girl is," Hermione said, than looked at Harry, "I'll protect you from her."

"Why.....?"

"I can't sit around knowing someone might get hurt. Let alone a boy! It's against my code. So why don't you walk me to your home and meet this gal?"

"You can't!" Harry shouted. He got off the rock as Hermione was shocked by his sudden outburst, she asked, "Why not?"

"Because....." Harry put his hands together and closed his eyes. "There's something I need to tell you......" Hermione got off the rock and stood in front of him, she asked, "Tell me what?" Harry remained silent, he couldn't even look at her, Hermione put her hands on his shoulders, she asked him, "What are you hiding from me, Harry?!?!?"

"Well, well!" came an unknown voice. Harry and Hermione turned to where the voice came from, there behind them was King Leo with several guards, they ran toward Harry and Hermione as Hermione stood in front of Harry, shielding him as the guards pointed their swords at her. King James walked forward to them, he said, "You're invading royal property."

Harry's eyes widened, Hermione looked at the guards and then looked at King James with an angry look on her face. "Fine! We'll leave!" she told him, but two female guards went beside Harry, King James said, "I meant my son, Harry." Harry looked down as Hermione's eyes were shocked, she turned to Harry, "Harry......?" Harry closed his eyes and looked away ashamed, King James began to laugh. Hermione closed her eyes and squeezed her fists, not turning around. James said, "Love is so blind!!!"

"Why...." Hermione started, "Harry.....?" Harry opened his eyes and grabbed Hermione by her shoulders, he said, "Hermione! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"That's enough!" King James shouted. "Restrain him!" One of the guards said, "Come on, prince." The two female guards gently grabbed him, Harry struggled, "No! Stop! Let me go!" A male guard grabbed him also and began to drag him away. Two large van-like carriages driven by horses drove through the forest, King James ordered, "Bound her!" Harry turned and watched in horror as Hermione didn't budge or resist, the guards threw her on the ground and battered her as they tied her up, he shouted, "Hermione!!!!!" Suddenly his face was covered with a small cloth and he began to feel dizzy. He felt very weak and slowly fell asleep, Hermione was lifted up, she was dirty and had a couple of scratches and bruises. She watched as Harry fell back into the guard's arms and was put into the carriage.

Her face was angry at this, the guards began to drag Hermione to the other carriage. Then she began to struggle and fight, James came over and punched Hermione in the gut, then as she was very weak, they threw Hermione into the carriage. James climbed inside the same carriage and the male guards shut the doors and told the drivers to go and both horses began to walk. James sat on the left side and Hermione slouched on the right side of the carriage, James said, "You've made a mistake meeting him."

"No, I didn't."

"Then again, you weren't aware of his royal status."

"Whatever." Hermione pretended to not care about what was going between her and the king.

"You listen here, you pethetic peasant. You are never to see him again, you hear?"

"I heard you but, I don't listen to ignorant slobs." After this, James got up, lifted Hermione, and slammed her against the wall, he said, "You're a stubborn one, aren't you?"

"Hmp....." Hermione just grinned, James said, "No matter. Even if you disobey me, it won't change his fate or yours."

"What are you talking about?!"

"He is to accept Princess Virgina's hand in marriage, whether he likes it or not!" The carriage stopped as they reached the castle, James threw her on the floor. Hermione lifted her head and said, "He fears her and yet you'll make him marry her?!?!?!" James smiled, turned and walked out of the van, Hermione shouted at him, "You're supposed to be his father!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James turned to the guards that came, he said, "Put her in a cell and wait for my orders."

"Yes, your majesty," one of the guards said, then the guards roughly dragged Hermione out of the carriage, Hermione spotted the guard holding Harry, who was still unconscious, were walking in a different direction, she struggled to break free, "Harry! Ugh..... Harry!!!!" Next thing she saw, Harry was inside the castle and out of sight, another guard told her, "Shut up!" The guard bashed Hermione in the head with his sword, Hermione fell to the ground with blood dripping down her head, she looked at the guards in a daze.

"Come on," the guard said, "lets get her in that cell."

"Alright...." his companion said. The guards went to grab Hermione, and she fainted. The moons lit the sky as the candles were brightly burning on the sides of the castle walls. It was a warm but bitter night for the lovers, Harry laid in his bed that was in the center of the room with the end against the wall. He slowly woke up, he sighed, "Ugh....." He sat up and held his head, his vision was still blurry as a shadowy figure stood in front of his door.

As for Hermione, she was unbound and laid on the cold, dirty floors of her cell. She slowly got up, her head was badly bandaged with blood seeping through it.

Harry tried to see the black figure but was still dizzy from the drug that put him to sleep, he began to rub his eyes. A guard was unlocking the prison cell Hermione was in as Hermione sat up. Harry was done rubbing his eyes as the shadowy figure took a step towards him, it said, "Hello, Harry." Harry finally came to his senses and saw the woman that stood before him, his eyes widened.

The guard opened the cell door, he told Hermione, "You're lucky! King James is in a good mood. He's letting you go free." Hermione stared at the guard confused.

"When did you come back?!?!" Harry asked the red haired princess, she said, "Soon enough to hear the news."

Hermione walked out of the cell with no expression on her face, the guard led her upstairs to get her belongings, down the hallway she heard a woman's voice. "Your affairs with a peasant is what I heard," the voice said, she heard Harry say, "Get out!" Hermione tried to listen, after she got ready, the guard said before leaving her, "The gates are opening. I suggest you just leave. I have to patrol outside the castle." Hermione made no respond as the guard left, she was paying more attention to the voices.

"I said go!" Harry slowly got off his bed but collasped into Ginny because he was still weak and dizzy. Hermione put on her crown necklace and ran out of the room, into the hall. She heard Ginny, "I don't know what you were thinking, Harry, but you made a terrible mistake." She punched Harry in the stomach, Harry winced, "Ugh......" He fainted and Ginny caught him, she stared at him, "Hmp....." She placed him on the ground, laying him on his back, Hermione ran to the door where the voices were coming from. As she did, Ginny opened the door and came out. As she walked, she gave Hermione a cold emotionless look, Hermione stared at her light brown eyes with hatred.

Ginny walked down the hall, Hermione watched as she did then looked into the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Harry laying on the floor. She ran in and lifted him, she shouted, "Harry!" Hermione began to shake him, she came to realize he was out cold. Ginny apporached two female guards, "Get the prince back into his bed."

"Yes, your highness."

"And make sure that woman leaves."

"Will do sir!" They ran toward the room, Hermione stared at Harry's face with corcern, some of his bangs fell out of place, revealing a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead, the guards appeared behind her. "You must leave now!" the guard said, Hermione picked up Harry and walked, she asked, "What are you doing?!?!?!"

Hermione placed him gently on his bed and pulled the covers over him, she stared at him and squeezed her fists, the guard shouted at her, "Hey!" The guard, Lavender, held out her hand, her companion, Parvati, stopped talking. Lavender whispered, "Stop.... she isn't doing anything wrong, besides look," Lavender pointed to her hands that were made tightly into a fist, "she's worried about him." Parvati sighed, Lavender said to Hermione, "Hey! We'll take care of him." Hermione loosened her fists and walked away, she stopped by the guards, "Thank you."

"No problem!" they said together with a sigh, they gave her a gentle smile and moved aside so she could walk through, as she approached the forest path, she turned to Harry's window that was the only one lit. She moved her eyes down to the vines that he used to climbed down. She blinked, looked down and then walked away into the forest. Three windows down in a dark room stood Princess Virginia, watching her.

"What happened to you?!" Arisa shouted when she saw her, Hermione stood in the opened doorway of her house, Luna ran over to her, she asked, "Who did this to you?!?!?" Luna ran and helped Hermione into the house and onto a seat. Everyone surrounded her, Suki ran over and gently lifted her bandages, "Nee-chan! Get the first aid!"

"Alright!"

"Luna, get some water!"

"I'm on it!"

"You have a deep gash in your head." Through the confusion in the house, Draco sat back with an emotionless face, his eyes blacker than his heart. The tale is far from over, it has only begun. Who exactly was Princess Virginia? Beneath everyone there's something _more than meets the eye_.....

* * *

Enjoy as the story will continue to unfold in the next chapter. R&R


End file.
